


A Christmas Starburst

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, fun with jellybeans, holiday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finds a new way to enjoy starburst jellybeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Starburst

Chris finishes stuffing the last of the stockings hanging on the mantle, taking a quick peak inside his and pouting when he found that Emma had wrapped everything in it, knowing how he likes to cheat and see what he's getting before everyone else. He takes a few bites of the cookies Emma and Eva left out for Santa, then chugs down the glass of milk before heading upstairs for bed. He pops in Eva's room, giving the sleeping four year old a kiss on the forehead and whispers good night and I love you, then recovers her with the blankets she had kicked off in her sleep. He heads down the dark hallway to his and Emma's room, finding a soft glow of light peaking out from the bottom of the door. 

He quietly opens the door in case Emma had fallen asleep reading again, only to find Emma still awake and standing by the end of the bed wearing nothing but a green velvet ribbon tied around her waist, a red Santa hat and dangling a plastic candy cane filled with red and green starburst jellybeans from her finger. "Merry Christmas, baby." She said with a wicked grin. 

Chris was at a lose for words as he stood in the doorway eyeing Emma up and down. The glow from the fireplace dancing off her sexy curves. He swallowed hard already feeling his pants growing tighter as he closed the door behind him. "I see Christmas came early." He smirked, stepping closer. 

"It's a tradition in my family that on Christmas Eve you get to open one present." 

Emma grabbed Chris by the shirt pulling him to her lips, kissing him hungrily. Chris snaked his arms around her waist, one of his strong hands sliding down her ass and his fingers softly strumming along her warm skin. "Now this is a tradition I can get behind." 

"Or on top of." Emma winked. 

Chris chuckled giving her a playful smack on the ass. "And I see you brought me my favorite treat." He grabbed the candy cane from her hand, popping it open. "Gonna be hard to eat these out of this thing. I think I know a better way to enjoy these." He wiggled his eyebrows at Emma.   
"Oh do you now?" Emma cocked a curious eyebrow up. 

"Yep. Now lay on the bed." He popped one of the jellybeans into his mouth. 

Emma did as she was told and crawled up onto the bed and laid back, resting her head on the pillows. Chris set the tube of jellybeans on the nightstand next to the bed, then stripped down to just his boxers and settled on the bed next to Emma. He untied the green bow around Emma's waist then told her to put her hands above her head. He looped the ribbon around her wrists then tied the ends to one of the posts on the headboard. He grabbed the candy and poured a few in his hand and started lining them up down Emma's chest, starting between her breasts and ending with a green one nestled in her belly button. Emma peaked her head up spotting the line of candy in a festive pattern of alternating green and red. "Very festive, baby." She giggled.

"Just keeping with the theme." He chuckled, placing a red jellybean over her nipple and a green one on her other nipple. He licked his lips then leaned in running his warm tongue along Emma's breast scooping the candy into his mouth. A soft moan escaping Emma's lips as Chris teased her nipple with the tip of his tongue. He continued to tease his tongue along her delicate skin, lapping up the jellybean between her breasts before sucking the next one along with her nipple into his hot mouth. 

He continued to suck and lick off the trail of Jellybeans down Emma's body, her moans growing louder and more pleading the lower he went down her body. He came to the last jellybean, dipping his tongue into her belly button scooping up the green candy before nestling between her legs. With the candy still on his tongue, he swirled it along her clit letting the green apple flavor mix with her sweet juices. Emma's body arched up off the bed, her hands straining against the ribbon around her wrists. Chris draped one of his strong arms over her waist, holding in her place as he ran his tongue and the candy up and down her slit working her open until finally swallowing the candy. 

Emma gasped when she felt Chris plunge his tongue deep inside her, swirling and lapping up her sweet juices, devouring her like she was his last meal. He replaced his tongue with two of his long thick fingers, pumping them in and out of her warm wet center. 

"Fuck, Chris that feels so good." 

Chris peaked up at her grinning as his mouth returned to her throbbing bud, sucking and flicking his tongue over her clit, eliciting noises from her that weren't human. He curled his fingers hitting her in her sweet spot, working his dexterous fingers up and down until she comes with a scream, pulsating around his fingers and her sweet nectar running down his hand. He licks her clean as she comes down from her high. 

Chris climbs over her softly kissing her as he unites her hands. "I think I just found my new favorite way to eat jellybeans." 

"Now I'm even more happy I filled your stocking with these fucking things."


End file.
